


Welcome home

by salome333



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, KuroKen Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salome333/pseuds/salome333
Summary: A KuroKen au wherein an orphan named Kuroo met someone who suffers the torment of being abandoned, but their only difference is that the latter has his parents and Kuroo doesn’t.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 12





	Welcome home

Kuroo Tetsurou is a student at Nekoma University who is a tall and intimidating person with fine features. Girls would always be found staring at the boy but what’s stopping them from approaching him is that they heard rumors about him turning everyone down and insulting them later. He only prefers to hang out with his bestfriend, Kenma, which is his childhood bestfriend. He often finds himself at a store, buying flowers for his sister. He usually buys poppies since he has always seen his sister as a peaceful and calm character. He would always drag Kenma around since Kenma is living together with his sister, Nozomi. Kenma doesn’t seem to care given that he’s busy playing his console.

“Oi, Kozume. Will you take that thing down for a moment? Look at the Poppies today, their colours are so vibrant.” Kuroo was tapping Kenma’s shoulder as he struggles to bring Kenma’s attention to him. Irritation was flexed on Kenma’s face as he was clashing with his enemy’s squad. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop jeez stop looking at me like that.” He let out a heavy signed hoping for the lad’s attention but was given no response. Kuroo scratched his head in defeat and went straight to the counter to pay for the flowers.

“Would you look at that. The sun’s already setting.” 

The setting sun gave off a lavishly orange colour that highlighted the young man’s features. It was already spring and the breeze the ocean was giving was so subtle that the two stopped for a while to embrace the warmth of the withdrawing sun. Kenma is still fixated at his console but was enjoying the comfort of Kuroo being silent.

On the other hand, Kuroo, who was contemplating the sunset, giving the impression of being aguised. He chased the sun as though the dawn was taking something away from him.

Kenma slightly nudged Kuroo, inviting his presence. “Kenma, why is the sun so cruel?” Kuroo looked at Kenma with such an agonizing look. “It will give you off the comfort of its warmth and giving you the luxury to see its exquisite masterpiece, yet the moment you become accustomed to its delight, it flees off.” 

Sensing Kuroo’s dolour, he inclined to Kuroo’s shoulder and later tapped him as he was ready to go home. 

“Right, sorry, I was a bit carried away. Let’s go home.” 

Kenma nodded as a response.

Shortly after they parted, Kuroo noticed that he was still holding the flowers and immediately ran back to Kenma’s way. Surprised by the sight of Kenma playing his game at the place where they parted, he uttered, “Oh, you’re still here.” Kenma was still playing the console, ignoring what Kuroo said. “I’m sorry I made you wait again. Here are the poppies.” Kuroo placed down the poppies. “And could you please tell Nozomi-chan, the moon looks beautiful tonight.” He presented Kenma with a smile knowing he’ll just ignore him and made his way out.

The sunlight greeted Kuroo’s room, spreading its light across the room. Having a sense of discomfort, he stiffly opened one of his eyes to check the time. It was already past seven, he was running late for school. He urgently took off his blanket and went straight to the shower.

Without wasting time, he runs off to the station, hoping not to miss the bus. Surprisingly, Kenma was standing alongside the bus, waiting for his friend. After they set foot to the bus, got to the end, where they usually sit. 

Kuroo looked at Kenma with agitation. “Kozume, why do you always have to wait for me?” he asked while desperately asking for the latter’s attention. Normally, Kenma would ignore him and still play but leave out a huge sigh at Kuroo in such a way that made Kuroo silent, then deliberately went back to his game. “You know, Kozume, you should stop waiting for me. My consciousness is eating me,” Kuroo snapped. “Can you wake me up when we’re close?” Kenma nodded in response without even glancing at him. After that Kuroo took the little time he has to take a nap.

He sensed a light tap on his shoulder and slowly opened his eye. Two more turns and they were arriving at their destination. Kenma was still playing. Kuroo attempted to take his console but was stopped by a sudden intrusion of pain in his chest. He knew this would happen but still tried anyway. He retreated his arm and pushed the button, signaling the driver to stop. He stands up and got Kenma by his collar. Kenma didn’t complain and followed the youth to the school.

It was already lunch break and Kuroo was on his way to the latter’s room but he was greeted by the remorseful stares of the students as he walked by. Arriving at the latter’s room, he was searching for Kenma, only to find his seat empty. By then he was reminded that Kenma was always tense when being surrounded by people. It took some time while he finally realized where his friend might be.

There he found Kenma by the veranda as he was playing his console, probably already ate lunch.

“Kozume, you’re here again… were you waiting for me?” Kenma nodded in response. Kuroo sat beside Kenma, leaving enough space for the latter’s satisfaction. He was then reminded of the time when they were little. He would always find Kenma at their place (info: it’s the big tree they spotted just beside the ocean where there’s enough shade to be protected by the sunlight)

\- Flashback –

Little Kuroo stepped out of the house as he just finished lunch. He wanted to visit his friend and for that reason, he rushed towards his friend’s house, just about a street away from his home, only to see Kenma was outside their door, holding what looks like a bento in his hand. Kenma glanced at his friend and greeted Kuroo with a smile.

“Tesurou-san!!” he carelessly ran towards Kuroo and almost got tripped.”Oi Kozume, be careful, I’m not going anywhere.” Kuroo flicked Kenma’s forehead.  
“That hurts, Tetsurou-san” Kenma exclaimed while caressing his forehead, looking up to his tall friend only to see his angered state. 

“Why are you even outside? Do you want to play?” Kuroo asked. 

“Yes, but I haven’t yet eaten, “answered the young one. 

“Look at you, this is why you’re so skinny,” Kuroo answered furiously.

“but-“

“Kozume, if you want to grow big and tall like me you should eat your food!”

“But I have my food with me, Tetsurou-san..”

Kuroo, shocked, “Really?”

“Yes, it’s right here,” Kenma excitedly showed off his little bento box to his friend.

“Then why didn’t you eat that at home?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

“My mom and dad are fighting, it’s making me scared” Kenma put down his little bento and look down, showing his frightened expression.

Kuroo, in his surprise, patted Kenma’s head and made him sure that everything’s alright.

“Oi oi Kozume! It’s alright, don’t be sad! I’m here, look-“ Kuroo reached Kenma’s faced and flashed the biggest smile he can.

Kenma was teary but he did his best to smile at his friend.

“Koko, come on, don’t cry. Look, let’s eat that together at our place okaaay?” Kuroo stated, still cuffing the young one’s face

“Really?” delight flashed in the latter’s eye, resulting in little Kuroo’s ease.

And together, they went to the big tree to eat Kenma’s bento.

\- End of flashback –

‘Say, ever since that day, he would always eat there. That’s why he always eats alone. He doesn’t want to be reminded of his parents’ fights, so he always avoids eating in places where he can hear voices.’ Kuroo thought to himself and minded his own business and ate his lunch.

The bell rang, indicating that the class is now over. Kuroo head straight off outside Kenma’s room but to his surprise, everyone came out already but there’s no sign of Kenma. He looked at his classroom and no one was there. He searched by the veranda but Kenma wasn’t there either. He went to the rooftop but he immediately remembered Kenma’s scared of heights. Losing his will, Koruu went to the gate, succumbing to fail to look for the latter. 

The rain started to fall as he was walking towards the gate. Kuroo didn’t bother to bring out his umbrella. He was consumed by desolation that he didn’t notice he already set foot to the big tree that they used to go as kids. Swallowed by the feeling of hopelessness, Kuroo sat down at covered his face with his arms. He tried to scream but no voice was coming out. Minutes later, a familiar voice was heard as he was weeping.

“Kuroo” he didn’t answer

“Kuroo-san” the feeling of assuagement urged at Kuroo as he slowly looked to the familiar figure in front of him.

“Kenma?” Kuroo mustered.

“Kuroo-san, it’s me, Yaku.” Kuroo looked down in disappointment, deeming what’s in front of him. “What are you doing here, Kuroo-san?” Yaku asked as though he doesn’t have an idea as to why is he there.

“Kenma... I can’t find him anywhere he-“ Kuroo gulped. “Yaku-san, I searched everywhere…” Kuroo was overflowing with tears. “I- I don’t want to be alone... I need Kenma, Yaku-san, please bring me Koko... “ Kuroo cried out as his tears were continuously falling.

“Kuroo-san, you know I can’t do that.” Yaku looked at Kuroo with grief. “Have you tried looking at the store?”

“What?” Kuroo looked up with the sense of optimism flashed before Yaku’s eyes.

Yaku couldn’t help but tear up to the sight of the young man’s face showing hopefulness

“Yes, Kuroo-san, the shop. He must be waiting.” Yaku smiled, “Did you forget to buy flowers for Nozomi-san?” 

Kuroo was taken aback as the thought of his little sister was brought to his mind.

“Yaku-san, I got to go. Nozomi will be upset if I didn’t bring her flowers” Kuroo smiled at Yaku as he got up. The image of his little sister pouting got his mood lifted as he walked towards the flower shop.

Kuroo’s legs were trembling as the heavy rain continued to pour down on his body. Taking the longer path to the flower shop’s, he passed by a familiar street. A sudden wave of nostalgia was drifting inside of Kuroo’s body. He saw two young boys walking down while having a conversation. The taller one seemed to be big-mouthed that the latter was consistently rolling his eyes and letting out a sight. 

It was them. Kuroo and Kenma casually walking and discussing something but clearly, the only one talking too much was Kuroo. 

Having the feeling of disheartenment, he found himself setting foot in front of a gate where he previously lived with his family. 

The house where he spent his childhood.

Reminiscing the past, his mother would always be putting little Kuroo’s hand to her bumped belly, making him feel the slight kick his sister was emitting. Whenever he’s scared, he would always go to his parents’ room. His mom and dad would wrap a blanket around them so that little Kuroo would only feel the presence of his parents. After that, his dad will bring out a small, cat, nightlight, showing only him and his parents. They will tell him stories about the courageous, young boy who swallowed all his weakness, generating it as his strength. Every night Kuroo showed up, they would tell him different stories about the people the boy helped throughout.

After they made sure little Kuroo was sleeping, they would turn off the nightlight and went back to sleep.  
Sleeping soundly, Kuroo made sure his parents were asleep and slowly got back up to face his mom’s continuously growing baby bump. It was her 9th month and they were expecting the baby anytime soon. So as little Kuroo got back up, he would first sing a lullaby to make sure his little sister is sleeping. Next, his message to his sister:

\- Flashback –

1st month of pregnancy

“ Oi oi imouto-chan, I heard you were staying at mama’s belly.” Little Kuroo quenched his eyebrow in disbelief. “If you give mama a hard time, I’ll flick your head once you’re out there you got that?”

2nd month of pregnancy

Kuroo tapped his mother’s belly slightly, “Oi oi imouto-chan, how is it that you get to spend most of your time with mama? It’s unfair.”

5th month of pregnancy

His mother talked about how he was in the same position as his sister when he was still a baby. She talked about when she comes out, he would be the one protecting her. Kuroo complained to why he should be protecting her when he didn’t ask for her. His mom gave him a smile that made little Kuroo’s heart in great pleasure. She explained how important his sister is and what big role would she have in his life. After that little Kuroo promised his mom that he would love and cherish her as much as he loves his mother. His mother chuckled in return and soon enough, little Kuroo is now snoring.

6th month of pregnancy

His mother was rushed to the hospital to the extent that her belly was hurting that she couldn’t handle the pain. Little Kuroo was given to an unfamiliar household temporarily while his parents were in the hospital. He showed no interest to the adults in front of him, instead, saw a small, fragile, boy with golden eyes that looked at him in discomfort, hiding behind a woman.

7th month of pregnancy

“Imouto-chan, you made mama cry again. I swear once you got out. I will flick your forehead and kiss it afterward because I know it will hurt. Mama said that she feels what you feel, so when mama was rushed to the hospital, she said that you were sad. So, starting from today, if imouto-chan is sad, he can kick mama’s belly a little, okay? If you ever feel alone, big brother will always be here by your side ok? I don’t want to see mama in pain, that’s why I want to share her burden with you. I love you, imouto-chan. Always remember what big brother said.” Kuroo pulled a smile on this face and now went to sleep. That was the day Kuroo started leaving messages to his sister while his parents were asleep.

8th month of pregnancy

“Nozomi-chan! Nozomi-chan!” little Kuroo exclaimed with a little voice. “Mama decided to give you a name and it’s cute, you would also be cute once you grow up since your big brother is handsome. I won’t accept you if you look like a dinosaur when you come out! But Nozomi-chan.. once you’re out, let’s spend all our time together! There are a lot of things I want to tell you, like how mama and papa created you! They told me you were given by a stork but before that, they sent them a letter asking for you, it’s so awesome, right? Right? I wonder what they told the storks when they asked for me... Don’t forget our promise, okay, Nozomi-chan? That we will always be together. Even if we fight, even if the world is against us! I will always protect my cute, little sister, forever! Don’t forget about that, ok, Nozomi?”

9th month of pregnancy

“Oi oi oi! Chill in there, Nozomi. Notify me when you’re coming out, okay? I’ll be right here waiting, okay? I love you, Nozomi! I can’t wait to see you!!!”

\- End of flashback –

Another course of tears collapsed in Kuroo’s face as he’s starting to break down. He is now standing in front of the house that bought him joy, bewilderment, and agony. As his tears were busy cascading down his face, a memory beamed out of Kuroo. 

Little Kuroo could not bear the pain of losing both of his parents, he rushed out of the house. Not minding what’s in front of him, he bumped into a small boy.

“Ahh my toy...” the small boy looked sad while picking pieces of his toy, shattered in the ground.

“I... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to run into you I was-“ Little Kuroo stop from a moment when a familiar face came into sight. “Wait... aren’t you the boy from before?” Little Kuroo asked, wiping the tears off his face.

The little boy, in confusion, “I’m sorry, you must have mistaken me from someone else.”

“No no, you’re the woman’s kid! I saw you before hiding behind your mom!” Kuroo explained as his eyes were widened in shock.

“You were the kid that stole my bedroom?” the young boy asked as he put both his hands on his hips.

“I didn’t steal anything!” Kuroo said in an angry tone. “My mom was in the hospital so I had to stay in that gloomy room!” 

‘g-gloomy?’ the young boy asked in his head.

“Wait, are you Tetsurou?” 

“Yes. How did you know my name?”

“My mom told me we were going to a funeral. She told me to be nice to the kid I’m meeting there since he just lost his parents. Are you that kid?” Kenma asked with innocent eyes.

“That was rude, but yes, I am that kid and no, I didn’t lose my parents. They went home. Mom told me there was a sanctuary for people who chose to sleep for a long time. That once they are asleep, their souls will go to paradise... Home.” Little Kuroo explained as he remembered the story about how the boy failed to protect a girl’s smile, that after that, the girl was finally going home.

“Is that so...? Oh, my name is Kenma, by the way. Kenma Kozuken.” The young boy smiled as he introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you, Kozuken-san”

“Let’s be friends, ok? I will be right here when you need someone. If you’re scared, I’ll protect you! When you’re sad, I’ll stay by your side until all your worries are gone. We will be bestfriends forever!!” 

“Sure.” Kuroo accepted the young boy’s offer as he remembered the promise he made with his little sister. 

He swore to his heart that he’ll protect her. But he was the one being protected instead. He smiled and gazed at the moon.  
‘Let’s meet soon, alright, Nozomi? Big brother will always love you.’ 

Kuroo was not in the right state of mind as the sudden burst of flashbacks started presenting one after another.

Upon arriving at the store, he saw a boy with golden hair with his roots starting to come out, a small boy with an angelic face sitting on the bench. It was already nightfall but he can still see the latter’s visuals. He can’t seem to find any words out of him. He stood there frozen as he gaped the appearance of the boy that he was searching for. Melancholy disturbed Kuroo’s body as he was examining the latter’s whole being.

“Kenma... when will you look at me?”

A hand suddenly touched Kuroo’s arms. He shoved to see who was it when he saw the owner’s face.

“I thought you wouldn’t come.” The old lady smiled as he escorted Kuroo inside her shop. “Here, I already picked out the poppies that you seemed to like.” The old lady placed the flowers in the counter, leaving Kuroo astounded.

“But Ma’am, I don’t have money in me.” Kuroo rejected her offering.

“It’s already summer, kid. You won’t be seeing these flowers once winter falls.” The old lady pointed out. He had no choice but to take it. “Wait here a minute, let me get you some tea and clothes, you’re drenched! You’ll catch a cold.”

“I’m sorry, Ma’am, but I will have to decline. My friend is waiting for me outside. I don’t want him getting cold.” Kuroo informed the old lady while scratching the back of his head. “He doesn’t really like the cold, you see. But thank you for the flowers, Ma’am, my sister will love these.” Kuroo smiled at the old lady as he went outside.

The old lady stared at Kuroo with confusion as he walked outside the shop. 

When Kuroo stepped outside, he noticed that Kenma is gone. ‘Where could that pudding go?’ He thought for himself. 

Kuroo let out a deep sighed.

“I’m sorry. I took too long again, didn’t I?”

Months have passed and Kuroo stopped coming to school. Yaku is constantly visiting to check up on him. Yaku is one of the few people Kenma and Kuroo made friends with. He would always make sure he eats and drank his medicine. 

One day he woke up in the afternoon. There was this feeling that’s bothering him. He was unsure but something was bothering him. Like any normal day, he would get up and prepare for a jog, but it was in the afternoon. The flare illuminating by the sun was very pleasing, unlike the light that he was so disturbed before. He started to run in his usual route but then finding himself crossing his school. It was unusually quiet but he ignored that and continued to run. He was overflowing with a great sense of tranquility that he took a deep breath as he took advantage of the state he was in. The streets were empty and the stores were closed. As he was about to go home, he stumbled upon a familiar path. It was the way to the old lady’s store. With no hesitation, he walked towards the course for the old lady’s store. Her store was closed like the others but there was a box lying outside of her store.

To: Kuroo Tetsurou 

‘May your soul finally end its lamentation with this simple gift.’

From: Store owner

He wondered how the old lady knew his name and he just shrugged. Kuroo put the note to the side and opened the box. Inside it was a bouquet of Papaver Miyabeanun, the same flowers he always purchased from the store. It was fully bloomed and has a nice, sweet scent but confusion aroused from him since it’s November and the old lady told him not to expect these flowers around the season. Nevertheless, he bowed and thanked the old lady for the gift. 

He continued the road down to his home but his heart felt strange, it doesn’t want to go inside. He saw multiple figures across his room but oddly, there was no feeling of apprehension nor he was scared. Instead, what he felt were joy and relief. He went to the doorstep but felt a presence that made him shiver. 

He immediately stepped back and went to the other side of the house. He saw a young man exited his house. His face was covered in disbelief with tears falling non-stop. The young man felt someone was staring at him so he looked around but saw no one. 

When Kuroo spotted the young man looking at him, he got startled and went out and proceeded to go where his feet may take him.

He found himself in the big tree that the two often used to go. The tree was full of life and was looking wonderful, as opposed to the tree that he remembered. He leaned his forehead and closed his eyes. 

“Koko... I miss you. Everyday. My heart is aching to see you. For one last time, Kozume, please, grant me your presence...”

Purring noises started to be heard from before the young man’s feet. A black cat was making himself intimate around Kuroo. He sat down to pet down the cat but it made its way beyond the tree. He was puzzled at first but it seems like he wants him to be followed. Gripping the bouquet of poppies, he followed the feline’s trails.

Epiphany stroke down Kuroo’s body as he saw all that’s was deprived from him.

His happiness. His source of hope. His strength.

... His love.

As he takes each step towards them, everything around him was thoroughly changing. The path that he was taking. The sunset has stopped and his feeling of lamentation was starting to drift away along with the waves of the ocean. The company that was enjoying itself when they felt the presence of the young man. Kuroo was walking towards them with glee written all over his face when someone nudged his back. 

“Kenma Kozume. What a pleasant view” Kuroo smirked as the achingly ravishing glow of the sunset was welcoming Kenma’s aesthetics, especially highlighting his golden eyes. Driven by the sense of contentment, Kuroo tightly gripped the latter’s rear, pulling him closer. “I can’t believe your eyes are finally meeting mine.” Kuroo smiled as he’s still examining the latter’s eyes. 

“They shine the brightest when they see someone with a bedhead, who’s about 187cm tall, and has dark and appealing eyes, but looks dumb.” They both chuckled after what Kenma has said. 

He started drawing his face to the latter’s face when someone suddenly jumped.

“HEY GET A ROOM!” A woman with an astounding profile has approached the two while leaving off a pout.

“Papaver Miyabeanum...” the lass’s face lit up as she recognized the one whom she’s been looking forward to meeting.

“Nozomi? Is that you?” Kuroo asked as he steadily releases Kenma to his arms. He switched his gaze upon the crying little dinosaur.

“Didn’t I told you I won’t accept a sister who looks like a dinos- oof”

The little maiden jump unto Kuroo as she gave him the tightest of hugs. 

“Big brother, you’re home!!” 

“Welcome home, Tetsurou.” Kenma gave off his lazy yet sweet smile.

Kuroo put his hands on the latters head muttered.

“You’re my home, Koko. “

June 13th, 2***

Yaku’s POV

My name is Morisoke Yaku, a college student in Nekoma University. One day I noticed my friend suddenly stopped coming to school so I decided to check him up once school is over. 

The bell rang and most of my classmates hurriedly ran outside. The set of students, including me, was left out because it was our time to clean the room. 

After finishing cleaning up. I headed straight outside to avoid further delays. As I was heading to the bus stop, I noticed a friend was also there. 

“Bokuto! Bokuto-san!” I yelled out his name as I ran towards him when I realized he was with someone else.

“Hey hey heyyy! Look what we have here, a cute demon approaching us, Akaashi.” He was with Akaashi-san so I also greeted him. He nodded in response. Weirdly, I would always see how Akaashi-san resembles Kenma’s attitude when he nods. 

We stepped inside the bus and took our seats. 

“Say, Yaku-san, why are you taking the bus? Isn’t your home the other way around?” Bokuto asked with confusion on his face

“Oh. I’m visiting a friend.” I answered back and smiled. 

“Who?” 

“Kuroo-san” 

“Kuroo? Right, I haven’t seen him around these days. Are you planning on visiting him?” 

“Yeah. I’m worried about him. You know, ever since that day his condition gets worse each day.” Yaku replied leaving a miserable trail on his face. 

“He’ll be fine, Yaku-san. Kuroo’s a fighter, we should believe in him more.” Akaashi reassured Yaku as the young man was becoming gloomy. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry for this negativity.” Yaku smiled and noticed he was in his destination. “I’ll be going.” He pressed the button and went out of the bus. 

Upon arriving to Kuroo’s house, I noticed the flowers were starting to drought but just ignored it and went in. His house is still the same but it was giving him a depressing vibe. I went staight to his room only to see Kuroo covered in his blanket. 

‘Fast asleep, I guess.’ 

I prepared myself and kicked Kuroo as hard as I can. 

“OI, YOU LAZY ROOSTER. IT’S ALREADY 4 IN THE AFTERNOON, YOU DUMBASS, GET UP.” 

I felt ease as I heard Kuroo’s screeched in pain. ‘Ahh… Music to my ears.’ 

“Kuroo-san, why haven’t you come to school?” 

“I don’t feel like it. The weather’s all gloomy. I don’t like the cold.” 

‘huh? Since when did Kuroo disliked the cold?’ Kuroo used to like the cold though. He likes sleeping too and once told us he’ll sleep all way once winter starts. 

“But it’s still summer, Kuroo-san” 

“Is it? I didn’t know, but I’m so cold.” 

“Have you eaten?” 

“No, I woke up because a tiny demon kicked me in the back” 

“I’ll go make dinner then... and Kuroo-san, your meds, where are they?” 

I saw as Kuroo started to look suspicious. So, I raised an eyebrow and asked again where was his medicines

“Chill out, demon. It’s in the Bathroom, inside the mirror.” 

I went to the bathroom, looked inside the cabinet and to my surprise, The amount of his medicine has reducted. I guess he is taking it. Damn it, Yaku. Stop it your negative mindset. 

After that day, visiting Kuroo-san became a habit. Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san will often come with me, bringing him strawberries, Kuroo-san always liked them. Daichi will come with me once in a while to visit his rival. Lev would always pester me about coming so I just surrendered and let him come. 

\- End of Yaku’s POV

It was 17th of November and a group of friends consisting a sexy captain, a mother, a little demon, and two owls, heading into a friend’s house.  
It was his birthday and they were planning on surprising him since they haven’t seen him for a long time. The set up and timing was all already planned and the only thing that they need to go through is going inside his house without alarming the sleeping rooster. Luckily Kuroo lent Yaku a spare key to his home since Yaku demanded it from him, so they were able to enter without breaking anything.  
.  
. 

Everything is prepared and they have confirmed that Kuroo is not reacting to any of the little sounds they make. Bokuto is holding the cake, Daichi and Sugawara is holding the banners and Akaashi was going to check the room since most of them will just make noises inside. Yaku was all ready to go upstairs when he heard a scream. 

‘Wtf did they do now? They will wake him up!’ Yaku thought in annoyance 

Yaku angrily rushed upstairs only to find a ruined cake on the ground and two of his friends crying while one was holding Kuroo’s. 

“Yaku-san...” Akaashi called out Yaku with a box containing what looked like medicine, lots and lots of medicine. 

“What? What is that?”, Yaku asked. 

“I checked his bathroom and the medicine he was taking was definitely not the ones he was prescribed with,” Akaashi claimed in agony

Yaku went to Kuroo’s bed but Bokuto won’t let anyone touch him. He was being protective. 

“No! Don’t fucking come close. I won’t let you. I- I’M NOT LOSING ANOTHER ONE OF YOU.” 

Bokuto was screaming in pain his face was drenched in tears and he won’t let go of his friend. 

Yaku went up to him and gently put his hand around his shoulder. “I’m sorry... Bokuto-san. Sugawara-san, please call 911.”  
At this point I was expecting this, but I’m still not ready. 

“NO! NO. DON’T. YAKU, PLEASE. DON’T LET THEM TAKE HIM AWAY,” Bokuto screamed as he was aggressively putting Kuroo in his arms. 

YAKU’S POV

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. How could I have not noticed it? 

‘Kuroo... I’m so sorry, I should’ve come sooner.’ 

I went downstairs to get water but I was running out of breath so I went outside for some breeze. As soon as I reached the doorknob, the feeling that I thought I would never feel again came back. The feeling of loosing someone and having no power to do anything about it. I gathered all the power I have left and went outside. My feet went numb and I stumbled onto the floor. Tears keep rushing down my face and everything seems so eerie.  
‘When are they coming?’  
I stood up, trying to wipe the tears off my face when I felt something strange. As if someone was looking at me. I looked everywhere, every corner that my eyes could meet but I saw nothing. I didn’t even realise I was looking at a spot for a long time, like someone was there.  
‘I’m prolly just imagining things... Ahh they’re here.’ 

-flashback – 

“KOZUME. KOZUME, STAY WITH ME, OKAY? “ Holy shit what do I do. What would I say to his parents… ahhh.. 

I’m currently at the hospital with this sleep deprived pudding-looking man  
“Kozume, you should really stop abusing your body.”  
“It’s not like I have something else to lose, right? Better be dying doing the things I want than die looking at your horrible faces”  
“When will you tell him?” 

He looks so weak and thin. Ever since he was rushed to the hospital, he refused to eat anything that was given to him and the nurses told me he would stay up late. 

“It’s not a good idea. There’s no need to tell him.”  
“He has the right to, Kozume.” 

He just looked at me blankly. 

5 months has passed he’s looking weaker each day. Kuroo only knows he’s staying with his mom’s cousin for a vacation but here he is. I don’t even know if he’s trying to survive. 

“You didn’t eat again?”  
“I’m waiting for him. I’ll eat once he’s here.”  
“So, you’re telling me you’re never going to eat? You didn’t even tell him you’re at the hospital when he’s one cab away from seeing you.” 

He just gave me a faint smile and looked away.  
*2 weeks after the conversation*  
I can’t keep this going. I’m telling him everything. 

*calling rooster head... *

[ Oya, oya? You’re calling first?]  
“ Please come to (gives out location) ASAP. Kenma’s here.”  
[ What? Why’s he-]  
“I’ll tell you once you get here. Now, go.” 

*call ended*

I texted him his room number and went to a convenience store. I’m buying their favourite food ‘cause I know there’s a lot of explaining to do and we’ll be busy with Kuroo’s lecture. 

I hope he’ll find him soon enough. Kenma’s been waiting for so long. Even before, Kuroo would always know where he is. That’s why Kenma’s not even bothering to tell what’s going on ‘cause he knows Kuroo will come. This was the longest though. 

“Thank you for shopping. Please come again.” 

Hold up. Why am I so scared? Is it because we hid it to him for so long? Or am I just really guilty, I don’t know. I’m began shaking. 

Every step I take feels like something is being taken out of my being. I don’t like this at all. 

I’m in front of the room. Here goes nothing. Oddly enough, I don’t hear any voice. It was so quiet, I’m getting suspicious. This is weird. I would have heard Kuroo’s voice from this distance already but nothing was coming out of the room. 

What I saw was devastating. 

Kuroo was holding Kenma in his arms, wrapped tightly. No tears were coming from him but you can see pain in his eyes. 

“How long?”  
“6 months. He was waiting for you.”  
“You’re telling me while I was fucking partying, wasting my life, Kenma was laying in his deathbed, waiting for me? Bullshit.”  
“Kuroo...I-“

“DON’T COME CLOSE. DON’T COME NEAR ME. YOU’RE NOT TAKING HIM ANYWHERE. HE... he’s so cold. I hate it.”  
“What...?”  
“Please don’t call them... They’ll take him away. Please don’t. I’m begging you.” 

I can’t believe this. Kuroo holding Kenma’s fragile body tightly, he looks like he’s squishing him. That’s when I realised what’s happening.  
He’s dead. He’s not responding.  
“ NO... NO YAKU. DON’T CALL THEM, THEY’LL TAKE HIM AWAY. PLEASE.” Kuroo burst into tears while desperately hugging the latter’s corpse. 

*a month after Kenma’s burial*

“It’s December... It’s almost Christmas.”  
“Why are you here, Yaku?”  
“Am I not allowed to visit a friend?” 

He stared at me with cold eyes, looking as if he’s looking at someone that has done him wrong. But soon after he shifted his head to Kenma’s grave and his face calmed down. I can see all the pain in his eyes. Every detail of his face screams agony. 

He doesn’t seem to care about me so he continued to place the flowers next to his grave. 

“Make sure to take these to Nozomi, alright? And tell her I miss her and mom and dad. I’ll be joining you soon enough“. Kuroo tried his best effort to smile but he bursted out instead. 

It took me a while to approach him and thankfully he let me in. 

‘Don’t worry, Kenma. I’ll be taking care of him. I won’t let anything happen to him, I promise. 

\- End of flashback – 

Sugawara, Daichi, and Akaashi was struggling to calm Bokuto down while Tetsurou was being rushed to the ER. 

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL THEM, YAKU. THEY’RE TAKING HIM AWAY.” Bokuto screamed.  
“Bokuto-san...”

It took five hours until someone finally decided to come out.  
“Family of the patient? “  
“Here”  
All of us stood up, anxious of what she’s about to say.  
“Im sorry to inform you... we did everything we could.” 

“Patient Kuroo Tetsurou, Time of death: 10:45pm Novemver 17th ****. Cause of death: overdosed by the continuous intake of Lunesta.”

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a lot of time to finally finish this story and I hope you guys like it. Kuroo and Kenma is my favorite duo in Haikyuu and I really like making plots. This is my first time actually making a story so, I hope you enjoyed it :))


End file.
